(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote control device, and more particularly to a remote control device which may be remote-controlled by a single operating means (e.g., remote control transmitter) commonly provided for a plurality of equipments to be remote-controlled.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional AV (audio visual) equipment such as a television (TV), video tape recorder (VTR), video cassette recorder (VCR), compact disc (CD), video disc and audio cassette is provided with a private wireless transmitter (remote control transmitter) for every equipment, and a desired equipment is designed to be remote-controlled by operating a respective private remote control transmitter.
However, in a conventional method where the remote control transmitter is selectively used according to the equipment to be remote-controlled, there is a problem that operation is different for every equipment, and a predetermined remote control transmitter must be searched for, which makes the remote control device troublesome to use and operate. Further, there is a difficulty in locating and carrying of each remote control transmitter, thereby causing a problem in maintenance of the remote control transmitters.